Main dans la main
by Lady June
Summary: Yzak Joule, Commandant du vaisseau de guerre le Voltaire, pense à la façon dont ses camarades semblent trouver leurs fins-de-contes-de-fées, en désertant de ZAFT pour des filles Naturelles... avant de tomber sur Shiho.


Fic originale : **Hand in hand** de Honeypuff Moonmoon

La série Gundam Seed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Honeypuff Moonmoon d'avoir autorisé cette traduction :)

* * *

><p><span>Main dans la main<span>

_La stupidité et l'amour vont de paire_ réalisa soudain le Commandant Joule alors qu'il passait une main à travers ses cheveux platine.

Cet agaçant Athrun Zala et sa petite copine Naturelle, la représentante d'ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha. Cette fille brusque et entêté pouvait mener le Rouge de ZAFT par le bout du nez avec aisance et bien qu'ils ne soient pas l'un avec l'autre au moment même, Yzak soupçonnait qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre quelque part dans un futur très proche.

Ensuite bien sûr il y avait Dearka, Dearka « l'Idiot » Elsman. Bien qu'Yzak pu faire allusion à Dearka en tant ... qu'ami, il trouvait qu'il était également un idiot absolu : il s'était enfui de ZAFT pour une maudite Naturelle lui aussi !

A chaque fois elle mettait fin à leur relation, et à chaque fois il revenait vers l'armée la queue entre les jambes, pour une petite tape sur l'épaule et quelques mots de réconforts, avant de de nouveau courir sur Terre après la Naturelle indécise.

Yzak secoua la tête.

Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à propos de ces femmes Naturelles qui avaient fait en sorte que ces deux idiots agaçants – car après tout Yzak n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre comme eux et donc il avait le droit de les appeler tout les deux des idiots agaçants, pathétiques, sans volonté, renégats et n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment là – agissent de façon encore plus idiote que d'habitude.

Avec un air satisfait au visage, Yzak fit son chemin hors de sa chambre du Voltaire et commença sa marche à travers les nombreux couloirs et corridors vers la cantine.

Son estomac grondait fortement, même un Coordinateur exceptionnel comme lui qui n'était pas affecté par le pouvoir mortel de séduction appartenant aux femmes Naturelles, devait manger de temps en temps.

Yzak avait passé les dernières 24 heures coincé dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse... une montagne de paperasse, il commençait à se sentir franchement acerbe et ses muscles étaient tétanisés d'être resté assis dans la même position de l'aube au crépuscule.

Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver au quartier général de ZAFT situé sur Aprilius Un et être autorisés à débarquer. Yzak grimaça, il allait de nouveau devoir rendre visite à sa chère mère, et prendre le thé avec Madame Ezalia Joule n'était franchement pas la façon dont quelqu'un voudrait passer sa permission.

Yzak flâna jusqu'au réfectoire, la tête dans les nuages, et il fixait le plafond distraitement avec une expression suffisante alors que ses pensées dérivaient de nouveau vers le sujet « aimer une Naturelle ».

Tout à coup quelque chose lui rentrât dedans et le son distinct d'une chose s'entrechoquant avec une autre et se cassant emplis ses oreilles.

« Oof ! » il fut projeté en arrière par l'impact soudain mais il s'agrippa rapidement à la rambarde de métal blanche qui faisait le tour du vaisseau, et se remis d'aplomb. Pendant un moment il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui alors que ses yeux cherchaient le coupable responsable du désastre.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! », s'écria Yzak de tout son souffle, il fusilla du regard le soldat toujours non-identifié.

« Espèce de bouffon maladroit ! Lourdaud grossier ! Primate idiot ! J'ai toutes les raisons de faire un rapport sur vous ! Causer des dommages au vaisseau et au matériel de bord et ne pas faire attention à où vous aller ! Je refuse de tolérer ça un instant de plus ! », cria-t-il.

« Et je vous jure que vous allez remplacer cette tasse et la totalité du plateau de nourriture que vous venez juste de gâcher ! Ça ne se finira pas comme ça ! Vous allez ... ». La voix d'Yzak s'estompa quand il vit qui était en face de lui, se tenant aussi droite qu'une règle, une de ses mains tenant le plateau en plastique tandis que de l'autre elle faisait le salut et ses yeux baissés.

Major Shiho Hanenfuss en personne.

Son uniforme rouge, signifiant qu'elle était un soldat d'élite de ZAFT, était plein de grandes tâches brunes de café et la nourriture qui s'était trouvée sur le plateau qu'elle serrait fermement contre elle flottait autour de sa tête.

Shiho jeta un coup d'œil au Commandant bouillant de rage quand il s'arrêta de crier, un regard à la fois horrifié et confus sur son visage. Yzak remarqua soudain les tâches de café sur son propre uniforme blanc et croisa les bras sur les dégâts, tout à coup conscient de son image. La regardant inconfortablement, il se racla la gorge.

« Veuillez m'excuser Commandant Joule », commença Shiho sur son habituel ton calme et bas, « je remplacerais la tasse et votre nourriture dès que nous arriverons sur Aprilius Un, Monsieur », continua-t-elle.

Yzak fronça les sourcils. « Ma nourriture ? », demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui Monsieur, j'ai pensé que vous étiez trop occupé avec toute la paperasse et que vous n'aviez rien eu à manger, Monsieur, j'ai donc pris la liberté de vous l'apporter, Monsieur », expliqua Shiho.

« Et bien, heu ... merci, Major », dit Yzak sur un ton embarrassé.

Étrange ... il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le Major était vraiment mignonne; ses long cheveux brillants, son doux regard améthyste, son corps fin. Il commença à rougir et se renfrogna. Il lui fit signe au revoir d'un hochement de tête et tourna sur ses talons pour s'éloigner.

« Uhm, Commandant, Monsieur ? », l'appela sa voix.

Yzak se stoppa et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je me demandais si nous pourrions éventuellement discuter de l'actuelle situation des CIC et des tests en équipe des pilotes autour d'un repas ou de quelque chose d'autre quand nous serons arrivé sur Aprilius Un, si vous avez le temps, Monsieur ? », demanda Shiho, un petit sourire au visage.

L'esprit d'Yzak se mit à tourner, il la regarda fixement et des alarmes retentirent dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la ferma à nouveau. Il répéta l'action trois fois puis vit Shiho pencher sa tête sur le côté et froncer les sourcils.

Il bégaya quelque chose d'incohérent et Shiho plissa les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yzak se mordit la lèvre, « J-JE NE PEUX PAS ! » hurla-t-il comme un dément, les surprenant à la fois lui et la jeune femme qui s'était penché en avant pour entendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il aurait voulu se filer des coups ou fracasser une chaise et se frapper la tête avec un des pieds.

« Désolé, je veux dire je ne peux pas, je dois … uh », commença-t-il, cherchant quelque chose pouvant servir de bonne excuse, « je dois aller laver ma chemise ! » annonça Yzak fièrement, posant brusquement sa main sur son uniforme poisseux.

Shiho souri légèrement, sa tête toujours incliné sur un côté, « Très bien alors, Monsieur. Peut-être une autre fois, Commandant Joule », dit-elle et s'excusant avec un hochement de tête, elle commença à ramasser la nourriture et les débris de la petite tasse flottants dans l'air.

Sans même lui proposer son aide, Yzak retourna presque en courant dans sa chambre, essayant juste de s'éloigner d'elle aussi vite que possible.

Il se tenait le dos appuyé contre la porte, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement et son cœur battant jusque dans sa gorge.

Shiho Hahnenfuss venait-elle juste de l'inviter à sortir ? Yzak regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, _non, elle a dit que du travail serait impliqué …_ pensa-t-il, _mais elle a aussi mentionné de se voir et de manger ensemble, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire un rendez-vous ?_

Yzak se renfrogna et secoua la tête, _peu importe_, il n'avait pas de temps pour les femmes et puis de toute façon il l'avait rejeté. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau quand ses halètements s'apaisèrent. Il repoussa le Major au fond de son esprit et sans avoir rien d'autre à faire, il sortit un vieux manuel de présentation des Mobile Suit de l'un de ses tiroirs.

Il commença à la page une et lut et étudia tranquillement pendant quelque temps. Yzak tourna la page.

Page cinquante-sept … les CGUE DEEP Arms, _Housenka en pilotait un jadis_, pensa-t-il distraitement.

_MERDE !_ Elle lui était revenue à l'esprit en un instant.

Yzak serra les dents et referma le vieux manuel violemment. Il le jeta à travers la pièce et se sentit résolument agacé quand celui-ci ralentit et flotta sans but au milieu de la pièce, au lieu d'aller percuter le mur opposé au bureau et s'écraser au sol.

Avec un dernier regard furieux jeté dans sa direction, Yzak s'en détourna et commença à tambouriner des doigts sur le bureau.

L'air suffisant qu'il arborait précédemment ne revint pas quand il pensa à comment tous ses camarades avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre trouvé quelqu'un.

Athrun et Cagalli

Dearka et Miriallia

Lui et … Shiho ?

Yzak se frappa la tête avec la paume de la main, « Arrête d'y penser ! » hurla-t-il, mais bien sûr cela n'eut pour effet que de l'y faire penser encore plus.

Elle n'était vraiment pas laide, au contraire elle était vraiment jolie, belle même. _Ça suffit !_ Lacus Clyne passait après elle et en plus de cela elle était aussi intelligente ! _Ça suffit !_ Vraiment intelligente, passer son diplôme en tant que seule élite de ZAFT de sa promotion faisait d'elle quelqu'un de très, très intelligent !

Yzak serra les dents et serra les poings, _stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !_ Yzak se sermonna mentalement, _c'est ta subordonnée de toute façon, tu devrais la faire venir et lui expliquer l'importance d'une relation_ strictement professionnelle, pensa-t-il, _pour marquer ton point et être sûr que tu t'es bien fait comprendre tu devrais lui dire que tu rajoutes cet incident à ton rapport !_

Il se frotta les mains, une étincelle dans ses yeux bleu de cobalt et un sourire étrange, presque effrayant sur son visage. Yzak appuya sur le bouton de son interphone et se racla la gorge.

« Major Hahnenfuss ! Présentez-vous à vous bureau ! ». Il fit une pause, se demandant si cela était correct de lui parler de cette façon, c'était une jeune femme … il resta un moment immobile, plongé dans ses pensées, « MAINTENANT ! » cria Yzak. Il lâcha le bouton et se rassis dans son fauteuil pelucheux.

Tout d'un coup il se rappela une chose qui l'avait irrité quelques jours auparavant et il pressa à nouveau le bouton de l'interphone.

« Et quiconque a pensé que ce serait mignon de tagger un cercle violet sur le sol de la cafétéria ferait mieux de se préparer à un paquet d'emmerdes dans très peu de temps ! » hurla-t-il avant de s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

Les minutes passèrent et il recommença à tambouriner des doigts sur son bureau impatiemment, _pourquoi est-ce que ça lui prend autant de temps ?_ pensa Yzak avec un air renfrogné. Il grogna faiblement et croisa les bras, se rappelant tout à coup les écœurantes tâches marron de café sur tout son uniforme blanc éclatant, ce qui ne fit que le rendre davantage en colère. _Elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou il n'y aura pas assez de temps pour me faire comprendre !_

Yzak grinça des dents d'impatience et d'exaspération devant le retard de Shiho il frappa des poings sur le bureau et enfonça le bouton de l'interphone. Il se pencha en avant.

« MAJOR HAHNENFUSS ! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS DANS MON BUREAU DANS LES DIX PROCHAINES SECONDES JE VAIS-» commença à hurler Yzak dans l'interphone, avant d'être interrompu par la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant. Il se tourna vers celle-ci ouvrant la bouche prêt à hurler à l'intrus à propos des manières et si des gorilles l'avaient élevé ou non.

Yzak tira une mine contrariée, devant lui se tenait le Major Hahnenfuss, les yeux baissés mais Yzak pouvait voir qu'ils étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes, une de ses mains portée à sa tête dans un salut rigide tandis que de l'autre elle s'agrippait fermement à une énorme pile de papiers. C'était une image peu différente de leur précédente rencontre près du mess.

« Au repos Major, » dit Yzak impatiemment et Shiho se détendit, son bras retombant à ses côtés et les papiers s'échappant de sa main. Yzak leva les yeux au ciel, _elle est comme une catastrophe ambulante qui n'attend que d'avoir lieu ! _pensa-t-il.

Shiho fit une tête de six pieds de longs à la vue des feuilles de papier volant un peu partout et s'excusant elle commença à les ramasser et à les trier. Yzak s'avança avec précaution et l'aida. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des feuilles, ses yeux scannant rapidement le contenu.

_Quoi ?_ pensa Yzak surpris. Il regarda la jeune femme triant l'énorme tas de papier, _elle fait la part de Dearka toute seule pendant qu'il va harceler cette Naturelle sur Terre._

_Elle ne ménage pas ses efforts,_ pensa Yzak jetant un coup d'œil à chaque feuille qu'il ramassait. Tout d'un coup il se sentit assez gêné d'avoir voulu lui hurler dessus alors qu'elle était probablement le soldat le plus travailleur sur le Voltaire, et il détestait se sentir comme cela, avec ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Une fois tous les papiers finalement ramassés et triés, Yzak se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Shiho approcha le bureau.

« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, remettant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Major, j'ai reconsidéré votre proposition de tout à l'heure et bref, je pense que dès que nous arrivons sur Aprilius Un nous devrions avoir ce dîner », dit Yzak.


End file.
